mariofandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Favicon.ico
I uploaded a new version of this so that the background is transparent (browsers with non-white toolbars have it show up with a white box around it otherwise). If you'd prefer it as was before, revert. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] :Rather than reverting each other, lets have a vote. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 05:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, the current one shall not be accepted until it is given a transparent background rather than a white one. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd say the Wiki favicon. A favorites icon is supposed to represent the site, not what it talks about. Also, I've changed it back to my version temporarily because of it's non-transparency.-- 18:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Granted this is completely out of nostalgia, but I can't help but say Greenpickle's version. (I will never forget them good old days) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Launchballer's version is terrible, and it shouldn't be based off of what ''he feels "looks good" (do you really base everything off of his opinion?). I do agree that we need an icon with a transparent background, however. BNK [ |T| ] 22:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I said Greenpickle version. I just didn't feel it mattered that much. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Really, there's no need to fight about this kind of stuff. We have a favicon thats served us well for a long time now. Just keep the original. EDIT: By that, I meant the Greenpickle version. - Count Caterpie 04:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::...there isn't an agreement. I've provided a point (the current favicon is too small). One needs to find a Favicon with a transparent background and upload it as the new one, because the one we have now doesn't represent the wiki very well. Then again, what was wrong with the one Greenpickle uploaded? I'll just make the voting sections now. BNK [ |T| ] 05:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like there is a consensus.-- 20:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Vote Greenpickle's favicon A Super Mushroom with a transparent background, which was used for a while until someone found it a genius idea to upload the Wiki Logo as the favicon. Sign your name after a number if you support: # BNK [ |T| ] 05:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) # It is true, Launchballer, that a favicon must represent the site, but a site must represent a subject. Our subject is Mario, thus the Super Mushroom (though I'd prefer a 1-up Mushroom) is in order. - Count Caterpie 18:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) #The Logo is too detailed to use as a favicon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Launchballer's favicon The Wiki Logo that becomes small when uploaded as the favicon and is thus hard to see in general. Sign your name after a number if you believe it should be the favicon. #-- 08:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Summary Looks like there's a consensus. Let's go, come on. Upload Greenpickle's Favicon. BNK [ |T| ] 04:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Greenpickle's transparent logo, not Blue Ninjakoopa's non-transparent logo.-- 14:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Guys I don't have a copy of this logo.. some one give it to me and Ill upload it. - Count Caterpie 03:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I guess I assumed I was getting the small one.. - Count Caterpie 18:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC)